I Need A Hero
by YoruichixSoifon4ever
Summary: What will Senbonzakura do to help his friends? What will happen when Chimpette and Snakey are abandoned? And what will they do to get revenge? Read and find out. R&R. XD
1. My Hero

**My hero**

Everything was quiet in the Seireitei. Nothing was happening and no one was causing any kind of trouble. The captain and lieutenant of Squad 6 were both in the office doing paperwork. Byakuya was just as relaxed as he had ever been, but Renji...he was a different story. He had been complaining all day how the Zabimaru duo did nothing but sit around all day and slack off. Byakuya had put up with the complaining for a couple of hours and decided that it needed to stop, "Lieutenant Abarai. Will you please stop talking negatively? Besides, Zabimaru has been hard at work all day today. Senbonzakura asked for their assistance in rebuilding the Squad 4 Recovery Chambers from the destruction it went through when fighting the Sword Fiends. Why don't you go see for yourself?"

Renji then stood up and walked out of the barracks to go see if that is exactly what they were doing. He arrived to the Squad 4 Barracks in a short amount of time and went to the Recovery Chambers. He saw Senbonzakura, Chimpette, and Snakey all sitting down practically drenched in sweat from the heat. Captain Unohana brought out glasses of water for the three. Renji walked up to all of them and bowed to Unohana. He turned to Chimpette and Snakey, "Why didn't you feel it necessary to notify me that you would be here for the day?"

Chimpette looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, "I told Captain Kuchiki where we would be. He said he would notify you when you woke up. We left not thinking anything about it."

Renji narrowed his eyes at her, "I have told you, repeatedly, that you are to notify me when you go anywhere. I gave you orders and you still refused to listen! You are not to do anything unless I say you can! Do I make myself clear?!"

Chimpette clenched her hands into fists looking away from his angry glare, "Crystal."

Renji took hold of her arm and dragged her to her feet, "We are leaving. Now."

Chimpette stumbled to her feet then pulled her arm out of Renji's grasp, "No. We aren't leaving until the Recovery Chambers are finished. We won't let you stand in the way of that."

Renji clenched his fists then looked at her and punched her right in the jaw. Chimpette flew into a tree and went through it. He walked over to her then clenched her hair in his fist then yanked her up to her feet. Renji then threw her into the wall then punched her in the gut. Senbonzakura told Captain Unohana to contact Captain Soifon and the Omnitsukido immediately then fetched his sword.

Chimpette yelled and coughed trying to get air into her lungs. Just as she was punched, Renji kicked her to the ground and kicked her repeatedly. Snakey had tried to keep Renji off of her, but ended up being punched or kicked by Renji.

Renji kept kicking Chimpette until a sword was at his throat. He turned his gaze to see Senbonzakura holding his sword to Renji's neck. Senbonzakura put the blade to his neck, "If you touch her one more time, I swear I will slice your throat open and make you suffer until I see fit that you be treated! Back away from her!" Senbonzakura was yelling at him. He didn't care what happened to Renji at the moment.

Renji backed away until Senbonzakura's sword was no longer touching him, "Why would you sacrifice your life for them?! They are nothing! All they do is cause trouble! They are too weak...I'm not sure they are even my zanpakuto!"

Chimpette and Snakey both heard that then they stood up and faced Renji. Chimpette struggled to stand from being beat and was forced to stay on the ground. Her knees then went slack and she fell to the ground trying to hold herself up. Snakey went to her and tried to help her up.

Renji glared at the two pitiful creatures then shook his head, "Useless, pitiful beings. You should just die." He then walked away and didn't look back at anyone. Just as he had walked out of the barracks, he found the Squad 2 Omnitsukido there. They cuffed him and disabled him.

Soifon was standing there watching what he did and became disgusted, "Lieutenant Renji Abarai, you have beaten your zanpakuto nearly to death and have abandoned them in a weakened state. You are hereby placed under arrest until you are judged by the Captain's court. You will be taken to the Maggots Nest and will not be able to use kido or any kind of power at all. You will be removed from your lieutenant's position until further notice. Take him away." The men took a struggling Renji to the Maggots Nest. She then went over to the weakened zanpakuto and looked at Unohana, "Could you take care of them and make sure they are treated for any serious wounds?"

Captain Unohana nodded to Soifon, "Of course. Thank you for coming so quickly. Those two would have been dead if Senbonzakura hadn't made Lieutenant Abarai back away."

Soifon looked at samarai zanpakuto, "You are Captain Kuchiki's zanpakuto, am I correct?" He nodded and put his sword away. She looked at the Zabimaru duo then back at him, "I want you to report what happened here to Captain Kuchiki then tell him that I have given you orders to stay here with these two. Understood?" Senbonzakura nodded and was about to leave when a hand on his arm stopped him. When he looked back, he saw Soifon was holding his arm. She turned a looked at him with a sad look, "Make sure these two make it out alive. I know how it feels to be in love, and I lost mine over 100 years ago. Don't let yours escape."

Senbonzakura looked at her shocked, "How did...how did you know?"

Soifon then flashed a rare smile and cocked an eyebrow, "It isn't hard to tell. Your mask may hide your face and stay silent, but the way you act around her speaks volumes." She then winked and shunpoed away with her men.

Senbonzakura turned to the two, now unconcious, zanpakuto then picked up Chimpette, "Could you pick up Snakey so we could take them to the Operating Room?" Unohana easily picked up Snakey. Senbonzakura nodded, "We have to hurry!" They run the two to the Operating Room.

***~4-5 Hours Later~***

Byakuya was listening to what all Senbonzakura was telling him and was shocked to hear what his lieutenant had done, "Are you certain Lieutenant Abarai did it and it wasn't someone else trying to harm the two?"

"I saw it with my own eyes Master. Renji Abarai beat Chimpette and Snakey nearly to death. I stepped in and stopped him," he saw Byakuya close his eyes and look down, "There is something you are not telling me. What is it?"

Byakuya looked up at Senbonzakura looking at him seriously, "You don't need to hear this, Senbonzakura."

"Tell me," he said raising his voice at Byakuya.

Byakuya looked at him shocked then sighed, "Senbonzakura...those two...they will..." he couldn't bring himself to tell his zanpakuto. He took a deep breath then looked Senbonzakura dead in the eye, "If those two have been abandoned for more than four hours, they will become Sword Fiends."

Senbonzakura shook his head, "No...there has to be some way to help them!"

Byakuya looked at his zanpakuto sadly, "I am truly sorry Senbonzakura, but there is nothing we can do."

Senbonzakura ran out of the Squad 6 Barracks and to the Squad 4 Barracks.

Byakuya watched him run then looked out the window behind him, "I am sorry it had to turn out this way."

***~Squad 4 Barracks~***

When Senbonzakura arrived at the Squad 4 Barracks, almost everything was destroyed. He saw a few of the healers trying to fight off what were Chimpette and Snakey. Their eyes were cold and menacing. Chimpette's fur was no longer a soft green color, but a snow, white with the dark purplish, almost black, pattern that resembled Ex-Lieutenant Abarai's tattoos. Snakey's clothes had done almost the same thing, except he had the same tattoos from the tip of his tail all the way up to his neck. Snakey no longer had a shirt or collar because the chain hooked to his hip now, and his skin was the pale white of his tail. Their hair had turned blood red and their eyes turned red as well.

Senbonzakura just stood there not able to say anything or do anything. It was a short time when they noticed Senbonzakura staring at them. The now evil Chimpette grinned evilly at the samarai zanpakuto. Her fangs as well as Snakey's had doubled in length. "Look who decided to show up."

Senbonzakura opened his eyes wide hearing her talk. None of the other Sword Fiends were able to speak a word. He then looked up at her, "Why are you doing this? These people tried to help you!"

She and Snakey laughed then said, "You think we care? We don't need anyone. Shinigami are weak creatures. They are useless, pitiful beings!"

Senbonzakura noticed they were talking about the Shinigami like Renji did about them. He formed an idea, "What about all of us zanpakuto? We are all friends."

They jump down. Chimpette walked up to him and stood in front of him, "What friends? We didn't have any friends and we don't need them." She and Snakey walked towards the door of the Squad 4 Barracks only to stop when Senbonzakura spoke up.

"You had me. I was and still am your friend. Nothing could change that."

Snakey turned and looked at him, "If you were our friend, why would you let Abarai do and say all of that to us?"

"If I had killed him, you two would have died. I didn't want you two hurt. I got to you as soon as I could. You two are the closest friends I have," Senbonzakura confesses. His heart sank to his stomach when he heard Chimpette laughing at what he said, "You think I'm lying?"

Chimpette finished laughing then turned to him, "Everyone else has lied to us. Why should you be any different?"

"I'm here aren't I? I came here..."

"With intentions of killing us," Chimpette finishes for him.

"No."

Both Chimpette and Snakey look at him.

"I came here...to make sure you were both alright. You two are my friends. I care too much about you two."

Chimpette clenched her fist then called forth her sword and glared at Senbonzakura, "Stop lying to us! No one has ever cared about anything we had to say! No one cared how we felt! And no one has ever treated us like we were wanted! We mean nothing to you!" Tears slid down her cheeks as she finished.

Senbonzakura's heart sunk seeing her cry, _They are still in there. They are broken up inside and have channelled all of their rage toward everyone around them. _"You're wrong."

She growled in anger then rushed toward him and swung her sword at him in blind rage. He blocked her sword, but the tip broke off a part of his mask. She pushed him back with the sword, "Why won't you just go and leave us to die?!"

Senbonzakura swung his sword up and causing her sword to fly from her hands, then dropped his sword and pulled her into a hug. She tried desperately to get out of his grasp. _It's now or never._ "You two mean the world to me. There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect you." Chimpette had stopped struggling and was frozen where she stood. He pulled back slightly only to look at her. Senbonzakura saw her wide red eyes with tears still flowing from her eyes. "If you don't believe me," he pulled away from her then held his arms out to his sides, "then kill me now. Hate me all you want, but I could never hurt you or Snakey." He then took his mask and threw it to the ground. The mask shattered on contact.

Inside of the Squad 4 Barracks, the captain, lieutenant and all the members were watching the scene unfold in front of their eyes. Captain Unohana looked and saw Soifon standing on the rooftop holding her hand up telling her men to halt and stay still. She saw Soifon then look at her. She shook her head then looked at the zanpakuto.

Chimpette then clenched her fists and ran at Senbonzakura. Everyone started for their swords and stopped when they saw the scene in front of them: Chimpette, with her arms wrapped around Senbonzakura's neck crying her eyes out on his shoulder.

Senbonzakura was taken aback then he wrapped his arms around her fragile frame and held her close. He saw her fur turn back into the soft, pale green, her hair go back to the pale rose pink color, and her eyes go back to the lime green color he loved so much. He then looked at Snakey and saw that his hair lightened slightly, eyes turned blue, and his skin go back to normal. He noticed that his shirt and collar were back and the chain was connected to the collar.

Snakey walked over to Senbonzakura then hugged his leg and cried into his leg, "I'm so sorry, Senbonzakura. Please don't leave us."

Chimpette held onto him tighter, "Please don't leave us alone. We promise we won't hurt anyone else...just don't leave."

Senbonzakura knelt down and helped Chimpette to her knees then had both of them look at him. His heart sank seeing both of their crying faces, "I'm not going anywhere." He hugged both of them close as they cried.

After a while of crying, both dried their faces then stood, with the help of Senbonzakura, then walked over to Soifon and held their wrists out, as if waiting to be arrested.

She looked at them confused, "What are you doing?"

Chimpette was looking down at her wrists, "We are turning ourselves in. We hurt innocent people and don't want it to happen again."

Soifon looked at the two, understanding their pain. She then looked at everyone around, "Anyone who wishes for these two to be arrested, raise your left hand."

The two looked around and saw no one with their hands up then almost started crying again.

Soifon then smiled at them and stood beside Unohana, "Anyone who wants these two free, raise your right hand." Instantly, everyone around raised their right hand. Soifon looked at the two, her right hand raised, "You two see? You have done nothing wrong. You were both betrayed by the one you trusted most. But, the one that was here for you, was the one who loved you most."

The two then look back at Senbonzakura, who had his right hand raised. Chimpette then looked at Soifon, "Captain Soifon, may I make a formal request?"

She nods, "What is it?"

Chimpette looked at Snakey, who nodded, then looked at Soifon, "Take Renji out of the Maggots Nest and bring him here."

Soifon looked at the two, shocked, "You want him brought here? May I remind you both that he caused you two to turn into a Sword Fiend?"

She nodded, "We know, but there will be a change in things to come. Since he abandoned us, we have the right to challenge him. Do we not?"

Soifon nodded slowly, "Yes, but how do you two plan to challenge him when he is the source of all of your powers?"

Chimpette and Snakey smirk, "We have a plan."

Soifon looked at her men and gave them the order to fetch Renji Abarai then turned to look at the two, "What is your plan you speak of?"

Chimpette looked at her, "The form you saw us in, was our true form. Renji never excelled in his powers to see us in that form. While in our true form, we can use our powers and still beat him."

Soifon smirked then walked over to Unohana and the others. Senbonzakura walked over to them, "I hope you know what you are doing."

"Me too," Chimpette said with a serious face.

Senbonzakura shook his head, "It isn't very comforting when you two don't know what you're doing."

She laughed then walked up to Senbonzakura and hugged him, "Thank you, Senbonzakura. No matter what happens with Renji, I want you to know, that you will always be my hero." Chimpette pulled back slightly and kissed Senbonzakura's cheek. She placed her hand on the cheek she kissed and walked over to where Snakey stood in the middle of the yard, leaving Senbonzakura with a lingering thought in his mind. _Kick his ass. He deserves all the beating in the world._

_**We'll do our best.**_

Senbonzakura opened his eyes wide and looked at Chimpette. She had just heard what he said. She looked at him, smirked, and winked at him then the two transformed into their ultimate transformation again. He looked at the doors as they opened and Renji was pushed inside.


	2. Problems

**Problems**

As soon as Renji looked at Chimpette and Snakey, his heart started racing. He shook his head backing away from them.

Chimpette glared at him, "What's wrong Renji? It's just us. Zabimaru. Oh wait...you disowned us. Do you know what happens now?"

Renji slowly shook his head.

Chimpette had shunpoed to him faster than he could blink and looked him dead in the eye, "Now...you will feel our pain. What we went through in the pain-stakingly long hours, in which every cell in our body grew and multiplied making the painful process of all the hatred and anger we felt toward you rip through each and every cell causing us to harm innocent people. It all combined with every cell, organ, and every thought that went through our head. Now, unless you want that to happen, I suggest that you do everything we say. Got that?"

He nodded quickly looking from her, to Snakey, to Senbonzakura, then back to her. An idea formed in his head, "Chimpette, you really think you know Senbonzakura?"

She narrowed her eyes and brought the blade up to Renji's throat, "What are you talking about?"

Renji smiled cockily at Senbonzakura, "Oh you know...how he would do anything you asked? How he is always around when you need him?"

Chimpette glared continually at him, "What does it matter to you? Senbonzakura cares. However he shows it is his problem, but you are a different thing. Why do you care what Senbonzakura does?"

Renji looked her dead in the eye, "Do you know why he does it?"

"How should I know? And at the moment, you are the main concern," she said pressing the blade into his skin.

Renji gulped quickly then looked at her, "I know why he does it. I overhear him talking to the captain all the time. And I will tell you now...you wouldn't want to be anywhere around him after hearing his secret."

Chimpette smiled cockily, her fangs showing, "Then just spit it out. You are not worth all of this time we are losing so just spit it out."

"Senbonzakura likes you."

Chimpette cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah, so?"

Renji looked at Senbonzakura seeing his horrified face, "I'm sorry. I misspoke. I mean he loves you."

"Yes, I am aware of that. Your point being?" she asked.

Renji looked at her with the same confused expression as Senbonzakura, "You knew he loved you?"

Chimpette smirked, "No. I knew he liked me. You just cleared up my suspicion on his feelings. Thank you. Now I don't have to ask later." She picked Renji up by his collar and held him in the air, "Any last words?"

Renji starts spilling everything he knows, "Soifon and Yoruchi are having a secret affair. Haineko and Tobiume are lesbians. Hyourinmaru has plastic surgery. And Snakey has a shrine of you in his small closet."

Chimpette cocked an eyebrow, "Okay...didn't need to know all of that. Say good-bye." She then punched him so hard he passed out. She threw him to the ground.

Senbonzakura walked forward with a confused look, "All of that...and all you did was punch him?"

Chimpette smirked, "Unohana taught me how to make someone forget a full twenty-four hours of their life. Comes in handy, sometimes. Other times it gets annoying having to explain things a few times." She then turned to Snakey with a confused look, "A shrine? Really?"

The small boy shrugged then they turned back to normal.

Chimpette unchained Snakey so they could go help the members of Squad 4 separately. She was about to follow Snakey, but was stopped when a hand caught her wrist. Chimpette looked behind her to see Senbonzakura holding her wrist.

"Chimpette...could I speak with you for a moment?" he asked.

She nodded then walked over to him, "Is something wrong?"

Senbonzakura looked at her, "How did you find out about my feelings?"

Chimpette smiled, "I had my suspicion because of how you were always so silent around me. You may not say much, but your silence speaks volumes. And earlier, Renji just confirmed my hypothesis on whether you had feelings for me."

Senbonzakura smirked, "So...you aren't going to run away from me screaming?"

Chimpette smiled and shook her head, "No...unless you are just that strange that you think chasing a girl down is kinky. If that was the case then I might do it for fun."

Senbonzakura looked at her, "You know you could have just asked if I liked you. I'm not afraid to tell."

Chimpette cocked an elegant brow, "You aren't exactly an open book either." He had somehow managed to wrap his arm around her waist. She smiled, "How about we save that conversation for later? Right now...these people need our help. Considering we destroyed it."

Senbonzakura nodded then unwrapped his arms from around her.

Chimpette took one step, stopped, turned to him then kissed him on the same cheek as before and smiled sexily, "Come on, tiger. We've got work to do." She walked off swaying her hips as she did so.

Senbonzakura thought to himself, _How can I be in love with such a sexy creature?_

_**Because I'm just that good.**_

He watched her turn toward him smiling sexily then turn back around. Senbonzakura smiled, _Oh yes, you are. _He then followed their lead in helping clean up the mess.

*~4 Hours Later~*

The members of Squad 4, with the help of Chimpette and Senbonzakura holding the rood in place as Snakey applied the glue adhesive under it. He got out and wrapped his tail around Chimpette's waist, "Alright...glue is down."

Chimpette and Senbonzakura slowly placed the roof down and made sure none of the glue adhesive was showing. They jumped off of the roof, landing on their own two feet. Chimpette wiped the sweat from her forehead and smiled, "Finally finished. Let's rest for a little bit then head home. Sound like a plan?"

Senbonzakura nodded, "And a good one at that." He then noticed movement behind Chimpette and Snakey, "Guys...looks like Lieutenant Abarai is waking up."

Chimpette looked behind her then tried to act as if nothing had happened, even though she had a bruised jaw and cheek.

Renji woke up then looked around, "Why am I in the Squad 4 Barracks?"

Chimpette offered a hand to him, "You were helping us try to rebuild the Squad 4 Barracks from the last Sword Fiend attack. You were so exausted that you passed out. We finished though, and were about to call it quits so that we could head home."

Renji nodded understanding, "Okay...you guys go ahead. I'm going to ask Unohana for some medicine for my headache and my aching nose...what happened to your cheek?

Chimpette remembered he had punched her in the jaw. "One of the Squad 4 members wacked me in the side of the head with the ball and chain. A healer did the best they could, but he said I would have a bruise for a while," she lied.

Renji nodded, "I will see you all back at Squad 6 when I am finished."

They nodded then went to the Squad 6 Barracks. The trio made it to the Squad 6 Barracks in no time then went to speak with Byakuya about the situation and fill him in on what happened. After that was taken care of, they all went to their room, which they all shared, and got ready for bed.

Snakey took off the collar and collapsed, exausted into the bed and instantly fell asleep.

Chimpette smiled then tucked him in. She took the belt off then popped her back, "I never thought being a Sword Fiend for as long as we were would be so tiring."

Senbonzakura shook his head, "You know...Byakuya had told me that after a few hours...zanpakuto become Sword Fiends. I am curious on how you were able to talk."

She looked at him, "I think it had to do with us being abandoned instead of our master dying. Either way, I'm glad we had you there with us to bring us back to reality."

He took her hands in his and kissed them, "I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Chimpette smiled then placed her hand on his cheek, "Thank you Senbonzakura. You really are my hero." He snaked his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The two leaned forward and were an inch from each other's lips when Snakey cleared his throat. They stopped and looked at him. He looked at them, "What about me?"

They looked at each other, grinned evilly, then cocked their eyebrows having the same idea. They sat on each side of Snakey and they both kissed his cheeks. They pulled away laughing as Snakey rubbed his cheeks.

"Eww! You both slobbered on me!" Snakey then lay back down and went to sleep.

Senbonzakura stood and saw how Chimpette rubbed Snakey's back and covered him up much like a mother would. He smiled then took her by the hands and helped her stand up. Once she was standing, he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Could we finish our little conversation from earlier?"

Chimpette smiled and cocked an eyebrow, "I have a better idea. How about you just shut up and kiss me already?"

Senbonzakura didn't need to be told twice. He pulled her closer and kissed her full on the lips. Chimpette moaned against his lips and kissed him back ferverishly wrapping her arms around his neck. The two kissed for what seemed like forever until they pulled back. Senbonzakura smiled then held her close to him.

Chimpette leaned into his embrace and smiled, "It's good to feel loved."

Senbonzakura then scooped her up in his arms, smirking when he heard her gasp.

"Y-you just...picked me up?" she was surprised.

He looked at her, "You are not heavy Chimpette. You are as light as Tobiume."

"Okay...you are a horrible liar. Tobiume is light as a feather ONLY because 1.) she is short, 2.) she is thin, and 3.) she is flat-chested. So how, oh smart one, am I as light as Tobiume?"

Senbonzakura lay her on the bed then lay beside her, "Can't you just take a compliment?"

She smirked, "Nope...I have to be complicated."

Senbonzakura smirked, "You are maniacally complicated...but you're my complicated maniac."

Chimpette smirked then laughed, wrapping her arms around him, "I love you, pretty boy."

Senbonzakura rubbed her back, "And I love you, complicated maniac."

The two shared one more kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

_**Fin.**_

_**XD**_


End file.
